The Girl
by Julesia
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please review! So Harry, Ron and Hermione all go back to Hogwarts, to find that Hogwarts is having a foreign exchange student program. Does the girl, Riley Riddle, have anything to do with Harry's werid dreams?


Harry Potter FanFic CHAPTER ONE - Midnight, Tom Riddles Graveyard-  
"Is it ready yet Pettigrew?" asked a sickly voice. The large wizard moved over to the stubby figure of Peter Pettigrew.  
"Almost Master," stuttered the squeaky voice of Pettigrew. He let go of an owl, which flew swiftly into the night.  
"This better work correctly, she needs to get into Hogwarts. You better not mess this up!" yelled the dark figure. He watched the owl fly away, with an evil grin. "Perfect," he whispered.  
  
- 12:07 am, 4 Privet Drive-  
Harry was having a restless sleep. He keeped on hearing someone say, "At Hogwarts, she'll be at Hogwarts." He awoke suddenly, his scar burning. "What was that about," he thought. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Who should I write to?" he wondered, "I guess the Order." He started the letter, "Dear Members of the Order, this morning my scar hurt, and when I was asleep all I could here was someone saying 'At Hogwarts, she'll be at Hogwarts' this could be important, but I am not sure. Send me an owl if you guys can understand what this means. From Harry" He walked over to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. "Bring this to the Order, please, Hedwig." She hooted softly and flew out the window. Harry went over to his dresser and grab a book. "I'm already awake, so I might as well continue my research," thought Harry.  
  
CHAPTER TWO - 9 am, 4 Privet Drive-  
Harry shut the book with a satisfied grin on his face,and took out one more piece of parchment. On one he wrote, "Dear Ron, I think I have figured out the little problem we have been having. Since I am coming to The Burrow in a few days, I will tell you and Hermione when I get there. Make sure you are ready for our 'experiment'. See ya than! Harry". "Now I have to wait for Hedwig to come back. Suddenly Pig flew into Harry's room. He hooted loudly and flew around Harry's head. "Hi Pig," said Harry catching the little owl, "I was just about to send something to Ron." Harry grab the letter attached to Pig's leg and unrolled it. Then he put Pig in Hedgewig's cage for a drink and than read the letter. It said, "Dear Harry, I hope those muggles are treating you right. I was just wondering if you have finished the research for our little 'project'. I'll see you soon. Ron. P.S. Dad'll be apperating in, so be ready to go at around 10 am on Friday". "Great Friday! Today is Wednesday, so only two more days with the Dursleys!" said Harry out loud. He ran over to the desk and grab a quill. He added, "P.S. Friday is great, see ya than," to his letter and attached it to Pig's leg. "Bring this back to Ron," he said. Pig hooted and flew out into the morning light. -Friday 9:59 am, 4 Privet Drive-  
It was almost time, Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was almost time for Mr. Weasly to come. The clock in the living room started to chime. "One, two, three, four, five..." counted Harry, "Six,seven, eight, nine and ten!" Suddenly Mr. Weasley appered out of no where, in front of Harry.  
"Harry, my boy, how are you? Have you got your school things ready?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
"I'm good, and everything is right here," Harry said pointing at his trunk. "Ok grab onto me and your stuff, and we'll be off," said Mr. Weasley," Don't forget to tell your Aunt and Uncle that your leaving."  
Harry ran into the kitchen, "I'm leaving," he said.  
"Fine, whatever," said Uncle Vernon, not looking away from his breakfast.  
Harry ran back to Mr. Weasley, "Ok, I'm ready to go," he said.  
"Ok, than grab your things, and hold on tight," said Mr. Weasley. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's Cage, then grabbed onto Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three," Mr. Weasley said, and they disappeared.  
  
CHAPTER THREE - The Burrow, 10 am-  
Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived at The Burrow, at almost the same time as they had left. "Oh, hello Harry dear. Everyone, come down here, Harry is here!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Harry suddenly heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione came rushing into the kitchen.  
"Heya Harry," said Hermione, coming over to him.  
"Good'ay mate, said Ron, following Hermione. "Lets head up stairs," said Ron motioning towards the stairs.  
"Well it was nice seeing you Harry,have fun, and don't blow anything up!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"We won't Mum, see ya at dinner," said Ron and they ran up stairs into Ron's room. "So Harry, you figure out what to do about our little problem?" asked Ron.  
"Yea, I found it in this book, 'Finding Your Inner Animal'," Harry said, holding up the book.  
"Oh, I should have thought of that," Hermione said, putting her hand to her head. "I should have known it was in that one!"  
"So what do we have to do differently?" asked Ron.  
"We need too..." Harry started to say, but there was a knock on the door. Harry stopped and waited to hear who it was.  
"Hey, it's Ginny, can I come in?" asked Ginny.  
"What do you want?" asked Ron madly.  
"Mum wants you guys to come down, Fred and George have come to visit," Ginny said.  
"Tell her we'll be right down," said Hermione, "We can continue this later." The three of them walk back downstairs. Suddenly there was a loud boom from inside the kitchen.  
"What was that!?" exclaimed Harry, looking worriedly.  
"I don't know," Hermione said looking scared, "You don't it's an attack, do you?" They all walked slowly towards the kitchen. They could hear screaming emerging from the ruble, that was once the Weasleys' kitchen.  
"George! How many times do I have to tell you! No Bon Bombs in the kitchen!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
"Sorry Mum, but it's not our fault Dad ate one," said George.  
"Yea, it's not like you don't know about our stuff," said Fred, looking innocently at Mrs. Weasley. Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley this mad before.  
"Out, out, out!" she screamed, "Everyone outside, now!" So everyone marched outside, while Mrs. Weasley fixed the kitchen.  
"So how is the joke shop going?" Harry asked. 


End file.
